Taken by a Took
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: This is for all you Pippin/OC lovers out there! This is set before the journey to Mordor. Mirabella Millstone, your average hobbit lass, is best friends with the great Peregrin Took! Will their friendship turn into something more? Rated T, just in case...
1. Bella by

**A/N: alright, i just couldn't wait to get this story started! its a pippin love story(: im posting the first two chapters today. please R&R!**

**DC: I only own the Millstone family.**

* * *

><p>Taken by a Took<p>

Chapter 1: Bella-by

Peregrin Took sat on the steps out front of his hobbit hole with his cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck, playing with some pebbles.

"Ouch! Merry!" Pippin cried as one hit his forehead. Merry laughed as he continued to pelt his younger cousin with rocks.

Peregrin, called Pippin amongst friends and family, was eight years younger than his cousin, Meriadoc, called Merry. He hailed from Tookland and lived in Great Smials in Tuckborough. Pippin had golden curly hair, with green sparkling eyes. He was a little plump, as about every hobbit was! Pippin, along with Merry, was a huge prankster, even as the young hobbit children they were! Pippin had a lively and nothing-is-impossible attitude, nothing could bring him down. The Took family was very rich, this was because his father was Thadin of Tookland, and Pippin would inherit all the land. Pippin did have three sisters, Pearl, Pervinca, and Pimpernel.

Merry hailed from Buckland and was an only child, he too would inherit Buckland, making both he and his cousin wealthy. Merry was plump and had striking blue eyes, reddish brown hair, and bushy brown eyebrows. Merry was always organized and efficient, his attitude was strong and somewhat stubborn, but cheerful like Pippin's! He was always thinking of ways to trick the other hobbits around them; he lived in Brandy Hall in Buckland.

At the time, Pippin was four and Merry was twelve. The two cousins had always enjoyed each other's company. Pippin suddenly stopped throwing rocks at his cousin when he heard the sound of horse hooves,

"Merry, a horsie!" Pippin squealed with excitement as he rushed to the front gate.

A horse pulling a wagon was coming down the road, a man with a dark green cloak draped around him steered the horse.

The wagon stopped at Pippin's hobbit hole, "Whoa Clyde, whoa boy!" the man ordered the horse. Merry now joined his cousin at the gate, Pippin nearly breaking the gate itself from the sight of this horse.

"Hullo Pippin!" the man said. It was Adalgrim Millstone of Bywater and his family. The Millstone and the Took family had been family friends for many, many, MANY, years.

Adalgrim and his wife Mimosa Cotton Millstone had four daughters and a son. They were a rather loud and rambunctious family, what other hobbits might consider very odd. Their names were (in order from oldest to youngest):

Mentha (18), Melilot (11), Andwise (6), Mirabella (3), and Menegilda (1). As you can tell, the girls have the same first letter in their names as their mother's name, the same for Andwise. All of the Millstone children had blue eyes. Melilot, Mirabella, and Andwise had brown hair with little bits of blond in it. Mentha and Meneglinda had brown hair. Mirabella and Andwise were always the curious ones and adventurous of their siblings.

Mirabella, being one year younger than Pippin, always got along well with him.

"Hullo Adalgrim! Can I PLEASSSSEEEE pet Clyde!" he squealed.

Adalgrim smiled as he helped his wife and children down from the wagon. "Of course Pippin! Clyde has missed you an awful lot!" he said.

Pippin let out a "hooray!" as he ran to the brown and black horse. Mimosa saw Merry walking up to the horse as well; she had never seen him before!

"Pippin, who's your friend?" she asked.

Merry turned around and smiled at the woman, "I am Merry! Well, my full name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but I like Merry a lot better! I am Pippin's cousin!" he cheerfully replied.

Mimosa nodded her head, "Well it is nice to meet you, Merry!" she said turning to walk up the steps of the Took hole. Merry joined his cousin in petting the horse, when a little girl in a green and blue dress walked up to them.

"Pippin!" she squealed.

Pippin turned to her and gave her a huge grin, "Mirabella!" he said as they hugged. Her brother Andwise soon joined them to, followed by Melilot. The youngest, who was one, and too young to walk, of course did not join them. And Mentha said she was too old to play with them anymore, so she often went inside to talk with Pearl (15) or Pervinca (14). Pimpernel (8) however, quickly joined the bunch of kids outside the gate. "Andwise!" she screamed as she ran to them. She and Andwise were close in age, so they often got along well to!

Merry felt like a misfit, he had never met these people before! Melilot seemed to take a liking to Merry as soon as she saw him though... and it was rather odd.

"Hello, I'm Melilot! How old are you?" she said, batting her eyes and moving closer to Merry.

Merry was too young to like girls, he thought they were "icky".

"Um, I'm Merry, I'm, twelve..." he said running next to Pippin.

Some of the Millstone girls giggled at Melilot's foolishness, which made Merry blush a bright scarlet. Andwise laughed and turned to Merry,

"I'm Andwise! You can call me Andy if you like though!" he said, playfully punching his shoulder.

Merry laughed, he seemed to be getting along just fine with everyone!

"And I'm Mirabella! I don't have a nickname... so just call me Mirabella!" she said. Merry nodded his head shyly as Melilot began to walk next to Merry.

"I'm hungry!" Mirabella complained as they all started to walk up the steps.

This was extremely typical for a hobbit, to be hungry every minute of the day. Pippin nodded in agreement, "Race ya to the kitchen!" he exclaimed.

Mirabella smiled and pushed Pippin to the ground, in hopes of slowing him down.

"Hey! Cheater!" he said quickly standing up, and then running. Merry and Andwise laughed, "So, how old are you?" Merry asked.

"Oh, I'm six!" he exclaimed happily. Merry smiled, they weren't close in age, but they seemed to like each other.

Melilot ran up next to Merry, "Hi Merry!" she said batting her eyes once again.

Merry rolled his eyes and ran up to the door, already hearing Pippin and Mirabella getting scolded for ruining something. He walked in and saw them on the floor, covered in cake batter! He laughed as they stood up and slipped in their own mess,

"Pippin it's your fault!" Mirabella exclaimed, almost upset.

Pippin put his hands on his hips, "It is NOT my fault! You pushed me into the table, which made the bowl knock over!" he said.

The two began to argue, but were once again scolded by Pippin's mother, Eglantine.

She left the room and all the kids from outside had just come in. Pippin and Mirabella looked at them in embarrassment; they were the ones that always got in trouble. The children began to laugh at them, including Merry. Pippin and Mirabella looked at each other, and sheepish grins took over their faces, they began to laugh to!

The children spent the rest of the day playing in the fields and climbing trees. Merry was exhausted and decided to head home after having spent the entire day with them.

"Children! Let's go!" Adalgrim called for his kids.

All the children outside let out a whine and unwillingly climbed out of the tree. Mirabella and Pippin stayed behind, walking slowly as both were tired.

"So, I'll see you in about two months?" Pippin asked, since the families lived far away from each other, it was hard to arrange get-togethers for every weekend. But somehow, Pippin and Mirablla always found a time to sneak away and meet at the market…

Mirabella nodded her head sadly, and they approached the wagon. Adalgrim helped her into the wagon and turned to Pippin,

"Goodbye lad! Thanks for petting Clyde, he loved it!" he said patting Pippin's head.

Adalgrim made his way to the front of the wagon, and it lurched forward. All of the children were already asleep, except for Mirabella, who waved slowly to him. "Bye Bella!" he said. He then realized the perfect nickname for Mirabella,

"That's going to be your nickname! Bella-by!" he exclaimed to her as they rode away.

Mirabella nodded excitedly and called back to him, "Hooray! A nickname! Bye Pippin!" she was quickly shushed by her mother and was told to sleep, she obeyed.

Pippin waved back at her, "Pippin! Bedtime!" his mother called for him. They were going to be friends forever, Pippin decided.


	2. Dancing, DRUNK!

**A/N: second chapter(: i hope all you Pippin/OC fans are LOVING this so far(: i promise it will get much better! now RR!**

**DC: I only own the Millstone family.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dancing, DRUNK!<p>

Rosie Cotton, the most beautiful hobbit in the Shire, was Mirabella's cousin, from Mirabella's mother's side.

Rosie Cotton, she had blond shiny hair, with small, perfect ringlets in them. She had rosy cheeks and a smile that could make you melt with one look at it, her blue eyes sparkled in the sun, and she always smelled of strawberries (her father was a farmer). She had a positive attitude and always encouraged people. She enjoyed having a fun time at the pub and had many friends. Of course, as usual, many lads dreaming of one day to be her husband.

"Mirabella! Let's go to the Green Dragon!" Rosie exclaimed as she sat in the Millstone's living room.

Rosie was at Mirabella's house practically every day! Mirabella looked up from her book, which she had been reading while Rosie was sewing. Mirabella nodded with excitement as they linked arms and walked out the door. It was a beautiful day in the Shire, sunny, warm, few clouds, and the scent of strawberries. Mirabella was now nineteen (soon to be twenty), so was Rosie.

They merrily skipped to the pub and sat down at the bar. A few hoots were shot at the two lasses as they walked through the crowd of hobbits.

Rosie laughed and rolled her eyes, "They always do that when WE walk in." she said, making sure Mirabella heard the emphasis put on "we".

Mirabella laughed along with her and they ordered their drinks, the usual, ale.

"So, Bella..." Rosie asked her as the bar tender slid them their drinks.

"Yes?"

"Do you, fancy, anyone?" she asked, smiling.

Mirabella blushed, a bright pink. Rosie saw this and began to shake her arm, "Oh please tell me! I am DYING to know, I must know!" she said, dramatically pretending to faint.

Mirabella laughed, "Cousin, you've been trying to get this out of me for YEARS!" she laughed. "Yes! And that is because a beautiful young lass like you should have a handsome lad!" she said.

"Aye miss Rosie! If that's you you're talking about, I'LL be your handsome lad!" a drunk hobbit tween said on one knee. Rosie rolled her eyes and pushed the hobbit to his bottom; he then frowned and sat back down.

Mirabella furrowed her eyebrows; she never got lad's drooling over her like that... "Oh Rosie, I'm not pretty like you!" Mirabella said sadly.

Rosie looked at her cousin with sympathy, did she always think that? Because if she did, she was wrong! "Oh Bella, why do you say that!" Rosie exclaimed.

Mirabella looked at the floor. "Well, you ALWAYS have lads flirting with you, all the time! I don't, I never have..."

Rosie looked around, searching for a lad that might be staring or pointing at Mirabella, she found quite a few! Rosie tapped her cousin on the shoulder, "See! Look! That lad in the corner, he's pointing at you, and smiling! Oh, now he's blushing!" Rosie tried to make her cousin feel better, even though that lad wasn't pointing at Mirabella...

"Never mind Rosie, it's okay, someone, someday, will like me and marry me." she said hopefully.

Rosie smiled and nodded, "That's much better! Now, back to who you fancy, thought of anyone?" she asked, smiling again.

Mirabella blushed again, "Well, there is-" she was cut off by the door to the pub swinging open and the glass window shattering.

There, in the doorway, stood nineteen year old Peregrin Took, his birthday was next week. Mirabella smiled as her best friend stooped down to begin picking up some pieces of glass. He was soon joined by his cousin, Merry, who laughed and pushed Pippin over to the ground. Pippin shook his head and gave up at trying to pick up.

The place was in a roar of laughter after seeing the glass shatter, and the owner of the pub came out. Pippin and Merry were gone long before she came out to investigate who had done this...

Rosie smiled as she watched her cousin grin big at Pippin, who took a seat next to her. "Hullo Bella-by!" Pippin said hugging her.

Mirabella laughed as he slipped off his seat, he was always a little clumsy. Merry sat next to Rosie, he was now twenty-eight.

Rosie turned to him, "Hullo Meriadoc." she said. Merry frowned,

"Merry if you will..." he replied.

Rosie rolled her eyes and turned back to Mirabella, who leaned over to say hi to Merry.

"Now what would two fine young lasses be doing here at the pub alone?" Pippin asked, putting his arm slowly around Mirabella, being a flirt.

Mirabella laughed and removed his arm, "Ah, nice try Mr. Took! But, we are enjoying time together as cousins. Why are you two here?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Pippin laughed, "In all my years I have known you, I would think you know I come here every day, to drink!" he said as he took Mirabella and Rosie's mugs, and gulped them down.

Pippin wasn't supposed to be drinking at his age, but Merry had been able to for a while. Merry had already ordered three for himself, and they were gone as soon as he had received them, and he was now drunk. It is truly a sight, a Brandybuck and a Took drunk, at the same time!

Mirabella was holding back laughter as Merry stood up, wobbling, and held out a hand to Rosie for a dance.

Rosie rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away, "In your dreams Brandybuck." she scoffed.

Merry furrowed his eyebrows, and then made his way to Mirabella. "A dance, miss, Millstone?" he said, smiling but his head nodding off at the same time.

Mirabella laughed and gladly accepted. Pippin set down his third mug and whipped around,

"Hey! I was going to ask her!" he said as Merry whisked Mirabella away. Pippin shook his head, and slowly turned to Rosie, who was smiling.

"So, that leaves you and me Rosie. Would-" Pippin began.

Rosie shook her head and scoffed, stood up, and left Pippin at the bar for some other hobbit lasses in the corner. Pippin shook his head disapprovingly, and turned his head to watch Merry and Mirabella.

Mirabella took Merry's hand as he put his other on her waist. The music began, lively and jumpy, and they began to dance around to the music. Mirabella was laughing up a storm as Merry stumbled over his own two feet. He tried to pick up Mirabella and twirl her around, but fell over backwards and decided he had had enough. Mirabella agreed with him and she made her way back to Rosie, who was sitting with some friends.

Estella, Diamond, Ruby, and Primrose all sat at the table with Rosie. They were all Mirabella and Rosie's age, except for Estella who was twenty-five. All of them absolutely adored Merry!

"Oh Bella, you lucky duck!" Ruby said as she pushed Mirabella playfully.

"You danced with him!" Estella exclaimed.

Mirabella shook her head; she and Merry were good friends! Had they never seen them dance together before?

"Oh do tell us, is he a good dancer?" Primrose beamed.

Mirabella slowly began to laugh, "Are you kidding? He's a HORRIBLE dancer!" Mirabella yelled, all of the girl's faces turning white.

She continued, "When he's drunk!" she finished.

Estella let out a sigh of relief.

Rosie shook her head, taking pity on the girls, "You know he flirts with just about EVERY lass in the shire?" she said, pointing to Merry who held out his hand to another girl sitting down.

Ruby tried to laugh it off, while the rest sat there, quite upset.

"You know who I think is also handsome?" Ruby said.

"Oh, well let's see, every lad in the shire?" Diamond said, as the other girls joined in a chorus of laughter.

Ruby's face went bright red, "No! Not at all! I think that Frodo Baggins is extremely attractive if you ask me!" she said, almost regretting it.

The other girls considered it, and slowly one by one agreed he was handsome, but not as handsome as Merry. Mirabella had known Frodo her whole life! And now that Ruby mentioned it, he was rather handsome.

"So Mirabella, who do you fancy?" Estella said, all of the girl's heads turning to her.

Rosie nodded, "Oh yes! You never did tell me, although I do have an idea..." she said mischievously.

Mirabella shook her head violently in embrassment, "Oh I couldn't..." she said nervously.

All the other girls began to beg her, beg, beg, And BEG.

"PLEASE!" Primrose pushed.

Finally, Mirabella couldn't take it any longer, "Alright aliright! Calm your mushrooms. Um, maybe, I fancy... Oh I'll just say it, Frodo Baggins?" she gasped, what had she just said?

It just slipped; he was the first person who came to her mind! NEVER in her life had she even considered even dancing with Frodo, they were just friends! Oh how she regretted it, turning a bright pink, she wanted to hide under a rock! All the other girls gasped, and Diamond placed her hand on hers.

"Bella, you and Frodo! What a lovely couple! Don't you all agree?" she said turning to the others.

They all joyfully agreed, Mirabella, secretly, was disagreeing on every word they said. And of course, Pippin strolled over, wanting to know why they were talking about. Pippin gave up on trying to figure out what was said, and turned to Mirabella.

"Bella-by! Care for a dance?" he asked, stumbling.

Mirabella laughed, "Now Peregrin Took, just how drunk are you?" she asked him placing her arm on the back of her chair, staring him down. Pippin fell backwards a little and stood up, confidently,

"Alright I'm terribly drunk, but it's more fun that way! Try it won't you?" he asked.

Mirabella turned to her group of friends, who all nodded. Rosie called for a waitress,

"Three mugs of ale over here!" she called.

Pippin took a seat and waited for the mugs to arrive. "Now Bella, it might feel foolish, but it's great fun!" Pippin told her, letting out a burp.

Mirabella only shook her head, "Mother will have my head if she finds out I got drunk!" she said, and was given her three mugs.

Rosie nodded her head in encouragement as she began to drink. She could already feel it, she was a bit dizzy, and her vision was a little blurred.

"So, Pippin, ready for a, dance?" she said, slurring and let out a huge burp.

Pippin laughed, taking her by the hand, "That's it! Now come on!" he said dragging her to the dance floor.

Rosie watched them happily as he took her hand and waist. The other girls were giggling nonstop, as Mirabella nearly tripped just standing still.

"Pippin I'm a little nervous." Mirabella managed to get out.

Pippin only laughed at her, and the music started. Pippin twirled Mirabella around and tried to guide her, but both of them had already fallen, and laughed! They got up and began to attempt to dance again. Merry was out there to, tripping over his feet constantly, dancing with a lass that looked like she could kick Merry at any given moment. Pippin picked Mirabella up by the waist and tried to spin her, but he lost his balance and they toppled over, Mirabella landing on Pippin. They both blushed, but quickly stood up again. By now they had cleared the dance floor because the dancing was so hazardous. But they didn't care; they were having a great time!

Pippin took her finger and she twirled around, she stumbled and fell backwards, Pippin there to catch her. What they hadn't realized was that everyone in the bar had gather around to watch the two tweens dance and embarrass themselves. Everyone let out a cheer as Pippin and Mirabella took one last try, and fell over. Mirabella laughed and pulled Pippin up from the ground. She made her way to her friends; she now had a headache and was very dizzy.

"Oh Bella! That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Primrose exclaimed. Ruby and Estella nodded happily and continued laughing. Diamond and Rosie stood up and made their way to Mirabella, who was beginning to feel sick.

"I should take her home." Rosie said, still red-faced from laughing so hard.

"Awh!" Pippin whined as Rosie and Diamond took her in their arms. "Oh Diamond, I need a bucket!" Mirabella said, swaying back and forth. Rosie sat her cousin down on a chair and patted her head, and ran to get her a bucket.

Pippin came up to her and patted her shoulder, "Well Bella, I enjoyed our dance a lot, I am guessing you have never been drunk before?" he asked, he had been drunk before, so he didn't experience these side effects anymore. She nodded her head and grabbed her stomach, holding in the bile which wanted out. Pippin kissed her hand, being a flirt again, "I hope we do it again." he said, squatting to the ground so they were eye level. His eyes sparkled as he tried not to laugh at the young hobbit lass.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, when suddenly her face turned white. She wretched, and before she knew it, she threw up. She looked up and Pippin was covered, a little on his face and all over his shirt.

Mirabella tried not to laugh, "Oh Pip! I'm sorry! Oh my, oh no, I'm so sorry!" she said innocently. Pippin shook his head and patted her hand, trying not to move too much for fear of the mess sliding down his shirt.

"Oh, don't, ew... Worry about it Bella." he said. She could hear her friends behind her cracking up at what they had just seen, and she blushed a little. Rosie and Diamond had just returned to see what had happened, they both gasped and tried to cover their mouths to hide their grins.

"Oh, did she-" Rosie began.

"Yes, yes she did. Just get it off me and take her home to get better." Pippin said, trying to breathe through his mouth only. Diamond took Pippin outside to get some fresh air and wash him off with water, while Rosie cleaned up the mess on the floor, and gave Mirabella a bucket. By now the entire pub was in an uproar of laughter at what had just happened.

Their friends decided to leave and head home for afternoon tea, but Mirabella still felt awful, so Rosie decided to stay with her until she felt well enough to go home. "So, you and Pippin, dancing, drunk!" she said with a laugh.

Mirabella laughed, and threw up into the bucket. "Oh darling, I'm sorry you feel so sick." Rosie said patting her cheek.

Mirabella closed her eyes and tried to remember the dancing, and found she could only remember parts. She very well remembered when she and Pippin had landed on each other, and she could have sworn she saw him blush.

"I think you two would make a lovely couple!" Rosie said, hoping to make her feel better. It worked, Mirabella sat up straighter and her face wasn't as white.

"Thank you." she said, and was quickly overtaken by that awful sick feeling, and she quickly leaned into the bucket again.

"I know you don't fancy Frodo Baggins, I knew from the moment Pippin walked in, you fancied him!" Rosie said and winked at her cousin.

Mirabella tried to convince Rosie she actually didn't fancy anyone, but slowly gave in. After all, she always did blush a wonderful shade of scarlet whenever he was near her, and she knew she did. And now, Rosie had caught on to it to.

"Oh Pippin, always getting me into trouble." and once again, leaning over the bucket, and she soon passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>awhhhhhhh they were dancing!(: drunk... what fun(:<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	3. A Cart Owner With Many Travels

**A/N: well, here is my third update for this story(: hopefully ya'll are liking this so far! it gets better, I PINKY PROIMISE. now... READ AND REVIEW!**

**DC: I only own the Millstone family/**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Cart Owner with Many Travels<p>

Mirabella was out cold, she had passed out onto the floor of the Green Dragon. It was late, and Rosie needed someone to carry Mirabella home.

"I'll help." a shy, but sweet voice said behind her. Rosie turned around to meet two blue, sparkling, sapphire eyes. It was the young Frodo Baggins, with Samwise Gamgee standing shyly behind him.

Rosie smiled, "Oh thank you Frodo! She got drunk, for the first time, got sick, and now she has passed out… Oh, hullo Sam!" Rosie said, waving at him. Sam waved back, not saying anything, and blushing furiously.

"Anytime Miss Cotton." Frodo replied. He looked at his longtime best hobbit lass friend, she looked awful! He shook his head, and laughed, quietly "tsk"ing her. He scooped her up into his arms,

"Rosie, walk me to her hobbit hole will you?" he asked. Rosie nodded and stood up, Sam followed them slowly. They were approaching the Millstone house, which they could hear loud voices coming from in the house.

"Now Frodo, as you know nineteen year old hobbit lasses shouldn't be getting drunk, so were just going to tell her mother she got sick, and passed out, if her mother even asks. Alright?" Rosie said, and turned to Sam making sure he heard the plan. Both of them nodded their heads.

"Sick, passed out, sick, passed out, sick, passed-" Frodo kept repeating to himself, when he then realized they were at the door, and Mirabella's mother there to greet them.

"Oh my dear Mirabella, what happened?" she asked, letting them into the house. It was noisy, and untidy. Who could blame them? They had four tweens and children living in the house, and now Mimosa was expecting ANOTHER child!

A crash came from the kitchen, and Melilot stormed out, "MOTHER! Andwise pushed me while I was cooking for you, and knocked over a vase!" she said. Frodo laughed, even though she was twenty-seven, she still acted like a child.

Andwise followed her out, "Mum do you honestly believe that? Oh, Mirabella!" he said running to Frodo, and took her from his arms.

Melilot followed him and shook her head, "Looks like she's been drunk to me..." she mumbled, loud enough for only Frodo and Sam to hear. Sam shifted his stance uncomfortably, almost blushing.

"Thank you, Frodo, Sam, and Rosie dear. We'll take Bella from here now." Mimosa said standing next to her worried son. Andwise had always taken good care of his sister, always making sure she had someone to lean on.

Frodo, Sam, and Rosie nodded and made their way to the door. "Wait!" Melilot shouted at them.

She walked up to Rosie and pulled her aside, "What happened?" she asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"She got sick, and I don't know, I guess she was so sick she fainted! Out cold like that!" she said with the snap of her finger.

Melilot laughed, "Oh sure, she got 'sick' and fainted. But I'll keep it a secret, I remember seeing Pippin drunk the first time to." she said with a wink. Indeed, it had been her and Pimpernel that had brought Pippin home that first time he got drunk and passed out, he was only eighteen. Rosie let out a sigh of relief and thanked her cousin for being so gracious.

Melilot hugged her, and just before they left, she also puled Frodo aside. "Just, exactly how old are you, Mr. Baggins?" she said, batting her eyes and twisting her hair. She had moved uncomfortably close to Frodo, and he was now being back into the door.

"Um, I'm twenty one Miss Millstone. Sorry to upset you!" he said as he was grabbed by the collar by Rosie and pulled out the door.

Melilot huffed and slammed the door, "All the handsome lads are younger than me!" she exclaimed, and with that she stomped off to her room.

Mimosa and Andwise had changed Mirabella into her night clothes, and tucked her in for the night. Mimosa patted her sleeping daughter's forehead and left Andwise in the room. He took Mirabella's hand and stroked it, "Get better soon, Bella-by." he said. He snuffed out the candle by her bed and quietly tip-toed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mirabella had a terrible headache. She felt as if someone had just smashed her head with a rock. She sat up, a little dizzy, and rubbed her head.<p>

"Oh my I hope mother hasn't suspected anything…" she mumbled with a groan.

She pathetically slumped out of bed and began to change into some decent clothes for the day. She pulled out a white button up shirt, and slipped a blue vest over it. She then pulled out a green skirt with yellow flowers on the trimming. She went to the mirror and pulled up her hair into a low ponytail, oh how her hair looked like a rats nest! She didn't want to bother fixing it though, her head hurt to much to be tugging at all the knots. After washing her face, she made her way to the kitchen, still rubbing her head. Mimosa was at the counter, stirring away at some stew.

"Oh Bella darling, how do you feel? You were out cold last night, Rosie brought you back to the hole, along with that fine looking Mr. Baggins! And an odd little friend of his…" she said, embracing her daughter. Mirabella couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed when her mother said "fine looking Mr. Baggins"… She hugged her mother back and smiled.

"I feel better mother. But I'm awfully hungry!" she said, and at that moment, her stomach let out a grumble of agreement.

Melilot, Andwise, and Meneglinda sat at the table, bickering over the jam.

"ANDWISE GIVE IT BACK!" Meneglinda shouted at her older brother, who was now twenty-one. Meneglinda was now seventeen, and often picked on by all her siblings. The oldest daughter, Mentha, had moved out three years ago, and when she turned thirty-three (the year she had become of age), she was engaged to a hobbit farmer by the name of Filibert Chubb of Deephollow. She was now thirty-four and they now had two children, a boy and a girl, Paladin and Lobelia, as you may have guessed; they were twins! Oh how they looked like their mother! Brown hair and blue eyes, they even acted like her, bold and never let anything get them down.

"Oh Andwise, you act to much like a child, give Glinda the jam already! And you to Glinda! Don't think Andwise is the only one acting like a child." Mimosa instructed, as usual. Mimosa walked back to her cooking and told Mirabella to take a seat and eat something. Mirabella agreed without complaint and sat down with her siblings. Andwise had handed Glinda (as was her nickname, given by Mentha) the jam and smiled at Mirabella.

"Feelin' better I see!" he said with a smile.

Mirabella nodded, "I wouldn't miss mother's breakfast for anything! Just the smell of the usual morning porridge, toast, eggs, bacon, and oranges woke me up!" Mirabella said laughing.

Mentha always made them porridge for breakfast, and stew for lunch. "Oh Bella sweet, I need you to go to the market today, Mentha and Filibert are coming for a visit today, and the Took family, so I'll need you to go and buy some food for tonight. Me and Eglantine have planned a special meal for tonight, so you will need to hurry back!" Mimosa told her daughter, and with that she handed her an entire list of things to go and buy.

Mirabella's blue eyes widened at the list, it was nearly three pages! "Mother, this looks like quite a lot, are you sure this is what you need?" she asked with a laugh.

Mimosa shook her head, "And if you want to be done and back in time, I suggest you head out now, and take someone along to help you! Pippin is probably off with Merry somewhere, so he'll be of no help to you. Find Rosie and maybe Frodo to help you." Mimosa said stirring in her bowl. Mirabella nodded her head and grabbed her purse, which held some coins in it.

"I'll be back around four o' clock mother, and where is father?" she asked, suddenly remembering that her father had been absent that morning.

"Oh, he went off to Bree, he said that he was going to get a great deal on a pony that he was buying for the family, he'll be back before tonight dear, don't you worry. Now hurry off dear!" she said as she shooed off her daughter.

Mirabella stepped outside and breathed in the warm summer air, the sun was bright and shone on every part of Bywater, the flowers were in full bloom, the bees were buzzing, and the strawberries were ripe. It was the perfect day to go to the market! Mirabella grinned and headed off to Rosie's hobbit hole. She knocked on the door and quickly got Rosie to follow her to the market. Both girls linked arms and merrily walked to the market, which was very busy.

"So Bella, do you remember anything at all from yesterday?" she asked her cousin.

Mirabella shook her head, "No I don't Rosie, I only remember dancing with Merry, and a little bit with Pippin, nothing major though…" she said looking to the ground. But she still distinctly remembered the moment when she fell onto Pippin, and she could have sworn she saw him blush…

Rosie laughed, "Well cousin, it really was a sight to see you dancing with Peregrin, drunk! You two fell nearly every five seconds!" she said gasping for breath in between laughs.

They approached the market, and decided to split up and get the things that were needed from the list, it would make the shopping easier and quicker. Rosie went down the street, searching for some flour when something shimmering caught her eye. She made her way to the cart, it was a bright, blue, shiny diamond necklace. It was attached to a silver chain, the diamond had designs engraved into it that Rosie made out to be waves of the ocean.

She picked up the necklace and observed it, she went up to the cart owner and asked him, "Where on middle earth did you ever get such a beautiful necklace?" she asked in amazement.

The cart owner approached her slowly, with a grin that said "I'm gonna get you to buy this".

"Well lass, I've been to many places, and this diamond on that there necklace, happen to come from the Lonely Mountain, where our very own Bilbo Baggins of Bag End defeated the evil dragon Smaug. Well, maybe he didn't destroy the dragon, but he was all apart of it! Of course it's been vacant for quite some time now, so I traveled there myself to see what the bloody dragon left after his death. And I stumbled upon this very diamond, and traveled to Rivendell where they gave me that beautiful silver chain. They also engraved the designs in it. This color matches your eyes perfectly Miss Cotton…" the man told her as he reached around her and hooked the necklace on her neck.

Rosie wasn't quite sure she wanted to believe his story, but it still was beautiful. He showed her to a mirror, Rosie's jaw nearly fell to the ground. She reached up to touch it, it was cool, and she could feel the designs on the diamond. It was just the perfect shade of blue that it made her eyes shine bright and her cheeks seem even more rosy. But she thought to herself that it didn't seem to compliment her just enough, and that it might be fit for someone else…

"Thank your sir, but I think I'll be buying it for someone else today." she said as she handed him two silver coins. The man gave her a sly grin and gratefully took the money from her hand, he put them in a little box and walked to the other side of the cart. Rosie removed the necklace from her neck and continued on with her shopping.

Meanwhile, Mirabella was looking for some vegetables, having taken longer than she would have liked (because at every other cart she was being stopped by relatives or friends), she hurried along each cart.

She was looking at her list, "Now, I've got the three peppers, four tomatoes, one apple… Oh! I also need two more-" she was interrupted by someone snatching the list out of her hand. She looked up to meet the green eyed gaze of Pippin. She smiled as she reached for the list that was in his hand, but he quickly retreated his hand and began to look through the list, "Ah, one cucumber, three cups of sugar, two cups of cinnamon, and two cups of salt! Seems like you're having some trouble finding everything you need Bella!" he shouted with glee as his friend once again reached for the list, but failing to grab it.

Mirabella sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes Pippin, and you're not really helping either. I've taken longer than necessary and need that list!" she said, still grabbing for the list. Pippin was a little bit taller than her and held it high above her head as he laughed.

"Well Bella, if you want your list so badly, you'll just have to come and get it!" Pippin shouted as he darted into the crowd of busy shoppers.

Mirabella shook her head and dashed after Pippin, "PIPPIN TOOK! GET BACK HERE NOW!" she shouted as she ran through the crowd. She received many glares and many "Hey, you stupid girl!" as she ran through the crowd, but she didn't really care. Finally she came to one cart, it was knocked over, (it was the book cart) and books were everywhere. She looked in the middle of all the mess, and there sat Pippin, the list on the ground infront of him. Mirabella stooped down and grabbed the list as Pippin groaned.

"That's what you get Peregrin Took, for being so irratibly stupid and taking my list!" she said smiling with triumph.

Pippin groaned once more and the cart owner came around, "Why you little rascal! You knocked over my cart! And, oh! My dear books! They're scattered everywhere! Probably soiled from the dirt, Mr. Took, your staying to help clean up!" the man said angrily, he began to pick up books as Mirabella came over and helped Pippin up. He gave her an innocent look and began to help pick up the books. Mirabella felt a little sorry, and decided to help pick up as well.

Rosie, along with some other spectators, came over at the sound of the commotion and watched as the two young tweens picked up the books. Rosie shook her head and began to laugh at the two, she too went over and began to help pick up, making the job easier.

"Well Pippin, I will now be late for supper, and you will be too! Your family is coming over and so is Mentha's, your mother and mine were planning something special and needed me home with all the food. I guess we'll all just have to settle for some more stew." Mirabella said hopelessly as she facepalmed.

Pippin frowned, "Is this for my birthday?" he asked. Mirabella's eyes widened, his birthday was next week, and the two families always celebrated it together early… Mirabella soon realized that her mother had forgotten to tell her, and nodded her head at Pippin.

"I suppose it is… Oh Pippin I'm sorry, let's hurry and get all this food and leave. If only we had one more person to help us…" she said with a frown, and they began to leave. As if on cue, Merry strolled up behind them, and pinched Pippin on the back.

Pippin yelped and turned around, "Merry! Don't pinch me!" he said, slapping his cousin in the stomach.

Merry laughed, "I couldn't help but overhear all that had just happened, need some help I hear?" he asked with eyebrows raised. Mirabella and Rosie nodded, and pulled the two cousins to each cart. Rosie and Pippin went together, and Merry and Mirabella, and it helped a lot that they now had two other companions helping them. In about a half an hour, they were all done and heading back to the Millstone's hole. Mentha and her family had arrived already, and the Tooks were not far behind. Rosie and Merry left Pippin and Mirabella at the gate with the groceries, and the two walked up to the door.

"Oh Bella, Rosie asked me to give you this!" Pippin said with a grin as he reached into a bag, and pulled out the necklace Rosie had bought.

Mirabella gasped, "Oh Rosie shouldn't have… It's so beautiful!" Mirabella exclaimed as she reached for it. She studied it in her palm, and she to just like Rosie, noticed the wave like designs in the diamond.

"Oh look Pippin, look how it sparkles!" she said. Pippin was behind her, smiling, it bewildered him just as much as it did her. He reached for it and he to studied it.

"I love this color of blue!" he said. Mirabella looked at him, it matched his eyes perfectly!

She got rid of the thought and reached forward to feel it once again, "I wonder where she got such a thing…" she said. Pippin wondered that to…

"Put it on will you Pip?" Mirabella asked turning around and lifting up her hair. Pippin hesitated, trying not to blush at the same time. He reached around and pulled it across her collarbone, Mirabella felt goose-bumps beginning to form on her arms and shoulders at Pippin's touch, and she could not stop them. He hooked it and she turned around, staring down at the beautiful diamond. Pippin looked at her, it complimented her face entirely! He smiled at this, and could feel his face burning, and he tried to turn away. He just couldn't get the image of her beautiful brown curled hair flowing down her shoulders and back, her sparkling blue and green eyes, and her smile out of his head.

Mirabella smiled and took Pippin's wrist, "Come on, mother is waiting! Oh my we barely made it in time, your family should be here soon." She said. She pulled him into the house and shut the door behind her, it slammed loudly because of her excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>awh wasnt that a cute ending?(: i love mushy gushy stuff! REVIEW FOR ME RIGHT NOW<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


End file.
